Leyendo Percy Jackson
by AriaIsaac
Summary: Las parcas envían unos libros al pasado, exactamente a la infancia de Percy. Los Dioses tendrán que leerlos junto con personas del futuro y del pasado que irán llegando.
1. El Inicio de Todo

Era el solsticio de invierno, Poseidón y Zeus peleaban por saber si eran mejores los maremotos o las tormentas eléctricas; Hera los miraba totalmente aburrida y acostumbrada a sus peleas; Hestia y Deméter hablaban de las comidas saludables, al mismo tiempo que esta última peleaba con Hades por haberse llevado a Perséfone, quien la miraba avergonzada; Apolo y Hermes planeaban una broma contra vaya a saber quien; Afrodita y Ares coqueteaban mientras que Hefesto hacia como que no los veía; y Dioniso leía un catálogo de niños.

De repente, en el centro de la sala aparecen tres mujeres y comienzan a hablar al mismo tiempo.

— Dioses, estamos muy molestas por las actitudes y decisiones que tomaran en el futuro; por eso traemos unos libros para que los lean junto con personas tanto del pasado como del futuro que irán llegando a medida que avance la lectura. Deberán jurar por el río Estigio que no lastimarán ni matarán a nadie. Estos libros tratan sobre un héroe que dio mucho por el Olimpo y nunca tomó represalias y siempre pensó en el bien de los demás sobre el de él mismo, este héroe se llama Percy Jackson — y Poseidón palideció — Espero que aprendan la lección.

Una vez que los dioses juraron no lastimar a nadie, las tres mujeres conocidas como las Moiras, en el salón aparecieron varias personas, y una pila de libros cayó a los pies de Atenea.

— Los más cercanos al héroe preséntense — ordenó Zeus.

— Thalia Grace, hija de Zeus y lugarteniente de las Cazadoras de Artemisa.

— ¡ROMPISTE EL PACTO! – gritaron Hades y Poseidón.

— Nico Di Ángelo, hijo de Hades pero nací antes del pacto – se apresuró a decir.

— Katie Gardner, hija de Deméter y líder de la cabaña 4 – Deméter comenzó a preguntarle a su hija si comía cereales.

— Clarisse LaRue, hija de Ares y líder de la cabaña 5 – Ares le sonrió a su hija.

— Will Solace, hijo de Apolo y líder de la cabaña 7 – Apolo empezó a alardear sobre la belleza de sus hijos y Artemisa le lanzó una flecha que le rozó el oído.

— Leo Valdez, hijo de Hefesto, usuario del fuego — Hefesto sonrió — y líder de la cabaña 9.

— Piper Mclean, hija de Afrodita y líder de la cabaña 10 – Afrodita sonrió a su hija y comenzó a hablarle de cremas para imperfecciones de la piel.

— Somos Travis y…

—…Connor…

— Stoll – dijeron al unísono – Hijos de Hermes y líderes de la cabaña 11.

— Chris Rodriguez, hijo de Hermes – Hermes sonrió a sus hijos.

— Pólux, hijo de Dioniso y líder dela cabaña 12 – Dioniso sonrió a su hijo sin que nadie se de cuenta.

— Grover Underwood, señor de lo salvaje. — Dioniso lo miró atentamente.

— Jason Grace, hijo de Júpiter, Pretor de la Duodécima Legión y líder del Campamento Mestizo por el momento.

— ¡DOS VECES ROMPISTE EL PACTO! – gritó Hera enfurecida.

— En realidad soy romano – dijo Jason – por lo que el tratado no me cubre.

— ¿Por qué eres el líder por el momento? – Preguntó Atenea - ¿Y por qué no hay hijos míos?

— Soy líder por el momento porque… Percy (el líder) está en una misión – dijo dudoso Jason.

— ¿Lo han visto? – preguntaron Thalia, Katie, Clarisse, Will, Travis, Connor y Chris ansiosos, mientras que Jason, Nico, Leo y Piper asentían con tristeza.

— Y no hay personas de su cabaña señora Atenea porque la líder de su cabaña está en una misión también.

— Hazel Levesque, hija de Plutón.

— Imposible – dijo Hades – mi hija está muerta.

— Fue una segunda oportunidad – dijo la chica.

— Frank Zang, hijo de Marte – Ares le sonrió a su hijo, pero se extrañó al ver que era muy tranquilo.

— Reyna Avila Ramírez, hija de Belona y Pretor de la Duodécima Legión.

— Rachael Elizabeth Dare, mortal y Oráculo de Delfos.

— ¡MI Oráculo ya no es una momia! – comenzó a cantar Apolo.

— Octavian, Legado de Apolo y Augur del Campamento Júpiter.

— Ahora los héroes del pasado – ordenó Zeus.

— Teseo, hijo de Poseidón.

— Orión, hijo de Poseidón.

— Perseo, hijo de Zeus.

— Heracles, hijo de Zeus.

— Pobre de ti cuando llegue Percy – dijo Thalia con una sonrisa malévola.

— ¿Por qué? – preguntaron Zoë Belladona (ya que se encontraban las cazadoras) y Heracles.

— Por lo que le hiciste a Zoë – contestó, sorprendiendo a la actual lugarteniente.

— Ya veremos – contestó Heracles, _Ese chico no tiene oportunidad contra mi._

— ¿Quién quiere leer? – preguntó Poseidón.

— Yo – pidió Thalia – quiero ver que fue lo que hiso Sesos de Algas. El libro se llama **Percy Jackson y El ladrón del rayo.**

— ¿Quién osa…?

— **Capítulo 1…**


	2. Profesora pulverizada

—…**Pulverizo accidentalmente a mi profesora de introducción al álgebra**\- leyó Thalia - solo a Percy le pasan estas cosas.

— **Mira, yo no quería ser mestizo…**

— Nadie quiere - dijeron todos los semidioses de la sala.

**Si estás leyendo esto porque crees que podrías estar en la misma situación, mi consejo es éste:**

— ¡Corran por sus vidas! - gritaron los Stoll seguidos de Nico, ya que Thalia aún tenía el libro en la mano.

— ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Piper.

— Los consejos de Percy apestan - respondió Thalia.

— No deben ser tan malos - defendió Poseidón, mientras los futuristas sonreían.

**Cierra el libro inmediatamente. Créete la mentira que tu padre o tu madre te contaran sobre tu nacimiento, e intenta llevar una vida normal…**

— Buen consejo - dijo Katie - Pero no va a ser suficiente.

**Ser mestizo es peligroso. Asusta. La mayor parte del tiempo sólo sirve para que te maten de manera horrible y dolorosa…**

—Totalmente cierto - dijo Nico apoyado por todos los semidioses, provocando que los dioses se preocupen.

**Si eres un niño normal, que está leyendo esto porque cree que es ficción, fantástico. Sigue leyendo. Te envidio por ser capaz de creer que nada de esto sucedió…**

— Quisiera ser normal - comentó Will.

**Pero si te reconoces en estas páginas —si sientes que algo se remueve en tu interior—, deja de leer al instante. Podrías ser uno de nosotros. Y en cuanto lo sepas, sólo es cuestión de tiempo que también ellos lo presientan, y entonces irán por ti…**

**No digas que no estás avisado…**

— No me avisaron - dijo Nico.

— Claro - dijo Thalia - porque mientras estaba luchando con la mantícora iba a encontrar un momento para decirte "Ey chico, ser un semidiós es peligroso, estás avisado". No se si recuerdas, pero estaba salvando tu trasero.

Absolutamente todos los semidioses comenzaron a reír junto con algunos dioses, mientras que Hades y Zeus se preocupaban (este último sin demostrarlo)

**Me llamo Percy Jackson…**

— Creí que era Peter Johnson - comentaron los Stoll.

**Tengo doce años…**

— ¿A esa edad fue su primera misión? - preguntaron Poseidón y los héroes del pasado a excepción de Heracles.

— Sip - dijo Chris.

**Hasta hace unos meses estudiaba interno en la academia Yancy, un colegio privado para niños con problemas, en el norte del estado de Nueva York.**

**¿Soy un niño con problemas?**

— Siiiiii - gritaron todos los futuristas.

**Sí. Podríamos llamarlo así.**

— Si hasta el lo admite - rio Rachel.

**Podría empezar en cualquier punto de mi corta y triste vida para dar prueba de ello, pero las cosas comenzaron a ir realmente mal en mayo del año pasado, cuando los alumnos de sexto curso fuimos de excursión a Manhattan: veintiocho críos tarados y dos profesores en un autobús escolar amarillo, en dirección al Museo Metropolitano de Arte a ver cosas griegas y romanas…**

— Suena interesante - comentó Atenea.

— Suena a tortura - dijo Poseidón.

**Ya lo sé: suena a tortura.**

Los futuristas rieron y pensaron "Tal palo, tal astilla", mientras que el Dios de los Mares se ponía nervioso.

**La mayoría de las excursiones de Yancy lo eran. Pero el señor Brunner, nuestro profesor de latín, dirigía la excursión, así que tenía esperanzas. El señor Brunner era un tipo de mediana edad que iba en silla de ruedas motorizada. Le clareaba el cabello, lucía una barba desaliñada y una chaqueta de tweed raída que siempre olía a café. Con ese aspecto, imposible adivinar que era guay, pero contaba historias y chistes y nos dejaba jugar en clase. También tenía una colección alucinante de armaduras y armas romanas, así que era el único profesor con el que no me dormía en clase.**

En ese momento en el salón apareció una luz brillante y de ésta salió Quirón, quien se presentó ante los romanos, ya que no lo conocían.

**Esperaba que el viaje saliera bien. Esperaba, por una vez, no meterme en problemas.**

**Anda que no estaba equivocado.**

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende? - se auto interrumpió Thalia.

**Verás, en las excursiones me pasan cosas malas. Como cuando en quinto fui al campo de batalla de Saratoga, donde tuve aquel accidente con el cañón de la guerra de la Independencia americana. Yo no estaba apuntando al autobús del colegio, pero por supuesto me expulsaron igualmente. Y antes de aquello, en cuarto curso, durante la visita a las instalaciones de la piscina para tiburones en Marine World, le di a la palanca equivocada en la pasarela y nuestra clase acabó dándose un chapuzón inesperado. Y la anterior… Bueno, te haces una idea, ¿verdad?.**

— ¡Sigue! - gritaron todos los inmaduros tanto dioses como mestizos.

**En aquella excursión estaba decidido a portarme bien. Durante todo el viaje a la ciudad soporté a Nancy Bobofit, la pelirroja pecosa y cleptómana…**

— No es mi hija - se defendió Hermes ante las miradas acusadoras que recibía.

…**que le lanzaba a mi mejor amigo, Grover, trocitos de sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete y ketchup al cogote.**

Grover hiso una mueca y todos los cercanos al sátiro gruñeron.

**Grover era un blanco fácil. Era canijo y lloraba cuando se sentía frustrado. Debía de haber repetido varios cursos, porque era el único en sexto con acné y una pelusilla incipiente en la barbilla. Además, estaba lisiado. Tenía un justificante que lo eximía de la clase de Educación Física durante el resto de su vida, ya que padecía una enfermedad muscular en las piernas. Caminaba raro, como si cada paso le doliera; pero que eso no te engañe: tendrías que verlo correr el día que tocaba enchilada en la cafetería.**

— También te quiero Percy - ironizó Grover, provocando risas en el salón.

**En cualquier caso, Nancy Bobofit estaba tirándole trocitos de sandwich que se le quedaban pegados en el pelo castaño y rizado, y sabía que yo no podía hacer nada porque ya estaba en periodo de prueba. El director me había amenazado con expulsión temporal si algo malo, vergonzoso o siquiera medianamente entretenido sucedía en aquella salida.**

— Aguafiestas - dijeron Hermes y Apolo junto con sus hijos.

**"Voy a matarla —murmuré"**

— Hazlo - cantaron Ares y Clarisse, mientras Frank se preguntaba sobre la salud mental de su familia.

**Grover intentó calmarme.**

**"No pasa nada. Me gusta la mantequilla de cacahuete. —Esquivó otro pedazo del almuerzo de Nancy."**

— Pero no en tu cabello - dijo Leo.

**"Hasta aquí hemos llegado. —Empecé a ponerme en pie, pero Grover volvió a hundirme en mi asiento."**

— Aguafiestas - protestaron Ares y Clarisse.

**"Ya estás en periodo de prueba —me recordó—. Sabes a quién van a culpar si pasa algo."**

**Echando la vista atrás, ojalá hubiera tumbado a Nancy Bobofit de un tortazo en aquel preciso instante. La expulsión temporal no habría sido nada en comparación con el lío en que estaba a punto de meterme.**

Poseidón palideció sin ser visto por nadie.

**El señor Brunner conducía la visita al museo.**

**Él iba delante, en su silla de ruedas, guiándonos por las enormes y resonantes galerías, a través de estatuas de mármol y vitrinas de cristal llenas de cerámica roja y negra súper vieja. Me parecía flipante que todo aquello hubiese sobrevivido más de dos mil o tres mil años.**

— Más, mucho más - susurró Atenea.

**Nos reunió alrededor de una columna de piedra de casi cuatro metros de altura con una gran esfinge encima, y empezó a contarnos que había sido un monumento mortuorio, una estela, de una chica de nuestra edad. Nos habló de los relieves de sus costados. Yo intentaba prestar atención, porque parecía realmente interesante,**

— Nico debes anotar eso - dijo Thalia. Nico asintió y lo anotó en un bloc que saco de quién sabe donde.

… **pero los demás hablaban sin parar, y cuando les decía que se callaran, la otra profesora acompañante, la señora Dodds, me miraba mal.**

**La señora Dodds era una profesora de matemáticas procedente de Georgia que siempre llevaba cazadora de cuero, aunque era menuda y rondaba los cincuenta años. Tenía un aspecto tan fiero que parecía dispuesta a plantarte la Harley en la taquilla. Había llegado a Yancy a mitad de curso, cuando nuestra anterior profesora de matemáticas sufrió un ataque de nervios.**

**Desde el primer día, la señora Dodds adoró a Nancy Bobofit y a mí me clasificó como un engendro del demonio. Me señalaba con un dedo retorcido y me decía «y ahora, cariño», súper dulce, y yo sabía que a continuación me castigaría a quedarme después de clase.**

_¿De donde conozco esa descripción?_Pensó Hades

**Una vez, tras haberme obligado a borrar respuestas de viejos libros de ejercicios de matemáticas hasta medianoche, le dije a Grover que no creía que la señora Dodds fuera humana. Se quedó mirándome, muy serio, y me respondió: «Tienes toda la razón.»**

— Eres el rey del disimulo - ironizó Orión.

**El señor Brunner seguía hablando del arte funerario griego.**

**Al final, Nancy Bobofit se burló de una figura desnuda cincelada en la estela y yo le espeté:**

**"¿Te quieres callar?—Me salió más alto de lo que pretendía."**

— Tu, siempre Sesos de Alga - dijo Nico con tristeza.

**El grupo entero soltó risitas y el profesor interrumpió su disertación.**

**"Señor Jackson —dijo—, ¿tiene algún comentario que hacer?"**

**Me puse como un tomate y contesté:**

**"No, señor."**

**El señor Brunner señaló una de las imágenes de la estela.**

**"A lo mejor puede decirnos qué representa esa imagen."**

**Miré el relieve y sentí alivio porque de hecho lo reconocía.**

**"Ése es Cronos devorando a sus hijos, ¿no?"**

**"Sí —repuso él—. E hizo tal cosa por…"**

**"Bueno…—Escarbé en mi cerebro—. Cronos era el rey dios y…"**

— ¿Dios? - se enfadó Zeus.

— Ya quisiera él ser tan genial - dijeron Hermes y Apolo.

**"¿Dios?"**

**"Titán —me corregí—. Y… y no confiaba en sus hijos, que eran dioses. Así que Cronos… esto… se los comió, ¿no? Pero su mujer escondió al pequeño Zeus y le dio a cambio una piedra. Y después, cuando Zeus creció, engañó a su padre para que vomitara a sus hermanos y hermanas…"**

**"¡Puaj! —dijo una chica a mis espaldas."**

**"… así que hubo una gran lucha entre dioses y titanes —proseguí—, y los dioses ganaron."**

— Tantos años de maravillosa guerra… - dijo Ares - y el lo resume en menos de dos minutos.

— Hombres - susurraron Artemisa y sus cazadoras.

— Es Percy - sonrieron Nico y Thalia con nostalgia, como si eso explicara todo.

**Algunas risitas.**

**Detrás de mí, Nancy Bobofit cuchicheó con una amiga:**

**"Menudo rollo. ¿Para qué va a servirnos en la vida real? Ni que en nuestras solicitudes de empleo fuera a poner: «Por favor, explique por qué Cronos se comió a sus hijos.»"**

**"¿Y para qué, señor Jackson —insistió Brunner — parafraseando la excelente pregunta de la señorita Bobofit, hay que saber esto en la vida real?"**

— ¡Pillada! - gritó Leo.

**"Te han pillado —murmuró Grover."**

**"Cierra el pico —siseó Nancy, con la cara aún más roja que su pelo."**

**Por lo menos habían pillado también a Nancy. El señor Brunner era el único que la sorprendía diciendo maldades. Tenía radares por orejas.**

— En realidad son orejas de caballo - dijeron los Stoll.

**Pensé en su pregunta y me encogí de hombros.**

**"No lo sé, señor."**

**"Ya veo. —Brunner pareció decepcionado—. Bueno, señor Jackson, ha salido medio airoso. Es cierto que Zeus le dio a Cronos una mezcla de mostaza y vino que le hizo expulsar a sus otros cinco hijos, que al ser dioses inmortales habían estado viviendo y creciendo sin ser digeridos en el estómago del titán.**(Insertar muecas de disgusto por parte de los que estuvieron en el estómago de Cronos)**Los dioses derrotaron a su padre, lo cortaron en pedazos con su propia hoz y desperdigaron los restos por el Tártaro, la parte más oscura del inframundo. Bien, ya es la hora del almuerzo. Señora Dodds, ¿podría conducirnos a la salida?"**

**La clase empezó a salir, las chicas conteniéndose el estómago, y los chicos a empujones y actuando como merluzos.**(Insertar por parte de Artemisa y sus cazadoras) **Grover y yo nos disponíamos a seguirlos cuando el profesor exclamó:**

**"¡Señor Jackson!"**

**Lo sabía. Le dije a Grover que se fuera y me volví hacia Brunner.**

**"¿Señor? —Tenía una mirada que no te dejaba escapar: ojos castaño intenso que podrían tener mil años y haberlo visto todo."**

— No todo - dijo Quirón - pero he visto cosas.

**"Debes aprender la respuesta a mi pregunta —me dijo."**

**"¿La de los titanes?"**

**"La de la vida real. Y también cómo se aplican a ella tus estudios."**

**"Ah."**

— Una de las dos respuestas universales de Percy - rio Grover.

**"Lo que vas a aprender de mí es de importancia vital. Espero que lo trates como se merece. Sólo voy a aceptar de ti lo mejor, Percy Jackson."**

**Quería enfadarme, pues aquel tipo sabía cómo presionarme de verdad. Verás, quiero decir que sí, que molaban los días de competición, esos en que se disfrazaba con una armadura romana y gritaba «¡Adelante!», y nos desafiaba, espada contra tiza, a que corriéramos a la pizarra y nombráramos a todas las personas griegas y romanas que vivieron alguna vez, a sus madres y a los dioses que adoraban.**

— Te queremos como profesor - rogaron los Stoll y Will.

— Ya es su profesor - dijeron Katie y Rachel, quienes fueron miradas más tiempo de lo necesario por Will y Travis.

**Pero Brunner esperaba que yo lo hiciera tan bien como los demás, a pesar de que soy disléxico y poseo un trastorno por déficit de atención y jamás he pasado de un aprobado… No; no esperaba que fuera tan bueno como los demás: esperaba que fuera mejor.**

— Y lo es - admitió Quirón, provocando orgullo en Poseidón y furia en Heracles.

**Y yo simplemente no podía aprenderme todos aquellos nombres y hechos, y mucho menos deletrearlos correctamente.**

Deméter, Afrodita y Perséfone se apenaron por él.

**Murmuré algo acerca de esforzarme más mientras él dedicaba una triste mirada a la estela, como si hubiera estado en el funeral de la chica.**

— Lo estuve - se entristeció Quirón.

**Me dijo que saliera y tomase mi almuerzo.**

**La clase se reunió en la escalinata de la fachada, desde donde se podía contemplar el tráfico de la Quinta Avenida. Se avecinaba una enorme tormenta, con las nubes más negras que había visto nunca sobre la ciudad. Supuse que sería efecto del calentamiento global o algo así, porque el tiempo en Nueva York había sido más bien rarito desde Navidad. Habíamos sufrido brutales tormentas de nieve, inundaciones e incendios provocados por rayos. No me habría sorprendido que fuese un huracán.**

— ¿Y ahora que les pasa? - preguntó Hera.

— Fue el - se señalaron entre si Poseidón y Zeus infantilmente.

**Nadie más pareció reparar en ello.**

— Estúpida niebla - dijo Nico

**Algunos chicos apedreaban palomas con trocitos de cookies. Nancy Bobofit intentaba robar algo del monedero de una mujer y,…**

— Estoy completamente seguro de que no es mi hija.

…**evidentemente, la señora Dodds hacía la vista gorda.**

— Que casualidad - ironizó Jason.

**Grover y yo estábamos sentados en el borde de una fuente, alejados de los demás. Pensábamos que así no todo el mundo sabría que pertenecíamos a aquella escuela: la escuela de los pringados y los raritos que no encajaban en ningún otro sitio.**

**"¿Castigado? —me preguntó Grover."**

**"Qué va. Brunner no me castiga. Pero me gustaría que aflojara de vez en cuando. Quiero decir… no soy ningún genio."**

**Grover guardó silencio. Entonces, cuando pensé que iba a soltarme algún reconfortante comentario filosófico, me preguntó:**

— **¿Puedo comerme tu manzana?**

Toda la sala rio, y los inmaduros cayeron de sus asientos sosteniéndose el estómago.

— Tenía hambre - se defendió Grover del color de la manzana que se comió ese día.

**Tampoco tenía demasiado apetito, así que se la di.**

**Observé la corriente de taxis que bajaban por la Quinta Avenida y pensé en el apartamento de mi madre, a sólo unas calles de allí.**

Poseidón sonrió recordando a Sally, él aún estaba enamorado de ella, y le iba a ser fiel hasta el día de su muerte.

**No la veía desde Navidad. Me entraron ganas de subir a un taxi que me llevara a casa.**

_Todos los hombres son iguales_pensó Artemisa.

**Me abrazaría y se alegraría de verme, pero también se sentiría decepcionada y me miraría de aquella manera. Me devolvería directamente a Yancy, me recordaría que tenía que esforzarme más, aunque aquélla era mi sexta escuela en seis años y probablemente fueran a expulsarme otra vez. Era incapaz de volver a soportar esa mirada.**

_¿O tal vez no?_Dudó la diosa de la caza, pero desechó rápido ese pensamiento.

**El señor Brunner aparcó su vehículo al final de la rampa para paralíticos. Masticaba apio mientras leía una novela en rústica. En la parte trasera de la silla tenía encajada una sombrilla roja, lo que la hacía parecer una mesita de terraza motorizada.**

— Sería interesante de construir - pensó Leo en voz alta, ganando una sonrisa orgullosa de su padre.

**Me disponía a abrir mi sándwich cuando Nancy Bobofit apareció con sus desagradables amigas — supongo que se habría cansado de desplumar a los turistas—, y tiró la mitad de su almuerzo a medio comer sobre el regazo de Grover.**

— Voy a matarla - habló Thalia, quien fue apoyada por varios.

**"Vaya, mira quién está aquí. —Me sonrió con los dientes torcidos. Tenía pecas naranja, como si alguien le hubiera pintado las mejillas con espray."**

— Ni yo puedo hacer algo por esa niña. - se consternó Afrodita.

**Intenté mantener la calma. El consejero de la escuela me había dicho un millón de veces: «Cuenta hasta diez, controla tu mal genio.» Pero yo estaba tan cabreado que me quedé en blanco. Y a continuación oí un revuelo y estrépito de agua. No recuerdo haberla tocado, pero lo siguiente que vi fue a Nancy sentada de culo en medio de la fuente, gritando:**

**"¡Percy me ha empujado! ¡Ha sido él!"**

**La señora Dodds se materializó a nuestro lado. Algunos chicos cuchicheaban:**

**"¿Has visto…?"**

**"… el agua…"**

**"…la ha arrastrado…"**

— ¡POSEIDÓN! - bramaron Zeus y Hades.

— Tu no te hagas el inocente - habló el Dios del Mar a Zeus - que una hija tuya es la que está leyendo en este momento si mal no recuerdo.

**No sabía de qué hablaban, pero sí sabía que había vuelto a meterme en problemas.**

— La primera vez de muchas - suspiraron los futuristas con sonrisas tristes. El dios del Mar empalideció.

**En cuanto la profesora se aseguró de que la pobrecita Nancy estaba bien y le hubo prometido una camiseta nueva en la tienda del museo, se centró en mí. Había un resplandor triunfal en sus ojos, como si por fin yo hubiese hecho algo que ella llevaba esperando todo el semestre.**

**"Y ahora, cariño…"**

**"Lo sé —musité—. Un mes borrando libros de ejercicios."**

— ¡Nunca…! - gritó Hermes

— ¡… intentes adivinar el castigo! - terminaron sus hijos.

**Pero no acerté.**

La sala entera gimió

**"Ven conmigo —ordenó la mujer."**

— Dudo que sea una mujer - dedujo Atenea, provocando que Poseidón empalideciera más si es posible.

**"¡Espere! —intervino Grover—. He sido yo. Yo la he empujado."**

**Me quedé mirándolo, perplejo. No podía creer que intentara encubrirme. A Grover la señora Dodds le daba un miedo de muerte. Ella lo miró con tanto desdén que a Grover le tembló la barbilla.**

**"Me parece que no, señor Underwood —replicó."**

**"Pero…"**

**"Usted-se-queda-aquí."**

**Grover me miró con desesperación.**

**"No te preocupes —le dije—. Gracias por intentarlo."**

**"Bien, cariño —ladró la profesora—. ¡En marcha!"**

**Nancy Bobofit dejó escapar una risita.**

**Yo le lancé mi mirada de luego-te-asesino…**

— Esa chica está muerta - se estremecieron los Stoll. Ellos la conocían de primera, ya que Percy había adoptado a Katie como una hermana, y cada vez que ellos le molestaban…

— No debe ser tan mala - se mofó Heracles.

— Tú la experimentaras de primera si Percy llega a venir — advirtió con una sonrisa maníaca Nico

— Y no solo eso - susurró Grover.

… **y me volví dispuesto a enfrentarme a aquella bruja, pero ya no estaba allí. Se hallaba en la entrada del museo, en lo alto de la escalinata, dándome prisas con gestos de impaciencia,**

**¿Cómo había llegado allí tan rápido?**

**Suelo tener momentos como ése, cuando mi cerebro parece quedarse dormido, y lo siguiente que ocurre es que me he perdido algo, como si una pieza de puzzle se hubiera caído del universo y me dejara mirando el vacío detrás. El consejero del colegio me dijo que era una consecuencia del THDA, Trastorno Hiperactivo del Déficit de Atención: mi cerebro malinterpretando las cosas.**

**Yo no estaba tan seguro.**

— Buenos instintos - alagó Hestia.

**Me dirigí hacia la señora Dodds.**

**A mitad de camino me volví para mirar a Grover. Estaba pálido, dejándose los ojos entre el señor Brunner y yo, como si quisiera que éste reparara en lo que estaba sucediendo, pero Brunner seguía absorto en su novela.**

— ¡Quirón!

— Lo siento - susurró Quirón ruborizado al dios del Mar, quien le restó importancia.

**Miré de nuevo hacia arriba. La muy bruja había vuelto a desaparecer. Ya estaba dentro del edificio, al final del vestíbulo. «Vale —pensé—. Me obligará a comprarle a Nancy una camiseta nueva en la tienda de regalos.» **(Insertar gemidos de Hermes, Apolo y sus hijos) **Pero al parecer no era ése el plan.**

**Nos adentramos en el museo. Cuando por fin la alcancé, estábamos de nuevo en la sección grecorromana. Salvo nosotros, la galería estaba desierta.**

**Ella permanecía de brazos cruzados frente a un enorme friso de mármol de los dioses griegos. Hacía un ruido muy raro con la garganta, como si gruñera. Pero incluso sin ese ruido yo habría estado nervioso. Ya es bastante malo quedarse a solas con un profesor, no digamos con la señora Dodds. Había algo en la manera en que miraba el friso, como si quisiera pulverizarlo…**

**"Has estado dándonos problemas, cariño —dijo."**

**Opté por la opción segura y respondí:**

**"Sí, señora."**

— ¿Desde cuando opta por lo seguro? - se preguntó Thalia - también anota eso Nico

**Se estiró los puños de la cazadora de cuero.**

**"¿Creías realmente que te saldrías con la tuya? —Su mirada iba más allá del enfado. Era perversa."**

**«Es una profesora —pensé nervioso—, así que no puede hacerme daño.»**

— No estés seguro - habló Reyna por primera vez.

**"Me… me esforzaré más, señora —dije."**

**Un trueno sacudió el edificio.**

— ¿Pero qué te pasa? - se quejó Poseidón a su hermano menor.

**"No somos idiotas, Percy Jackson —prosiguió ella—. Descubrirte sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Confiesa, y sufrirás menos dolor."**

**¿De qué hablaba? Quizá los profesores habían encontrado el alijo ilegal de caramelos que vendía en mi dormitorio.**(insertar sonrisa orgullosa de Hermes)**O quizá se habían dado cuenta de que había sacado la redacción sobre Tom Sawyer de internet sin leerme siquiera el libro y ahora iban a quitarme la nota. O peor aún, me harían leer el libro.**

— Es un buen libro - se indignó Atenea mientras los demás reían a carcajadas.

**"¿Y bien? —insistió."**

**"Señora, yo no…"**

**"Se te ha acabado el tiempo —siseó entre dientes."**

**Entonces ocurrió la cosa más rara del mundo: los ojos empezaron a brillarle como carbones en una barbacoa, se le alargaron los dedos y se transformaron en garras, su cazadora se derritió hasta convertirse en enormes alas coriáceas… Me quedé estupefacto. Aquella mujer no era humana. Era una criatura horripilante con alas de murciélago, zarpas y la boca llena de colmillos amarillentos, y quería hacerme trizas…**

— ¡Alecto! -gritó Hades

— ¡Una Furia! - se enfureció Poseidón.

— Aún me pregunta si puede matar a Percy cada vez que voy al inframundo - habló Nico.

**Y de pronto las cosas se tornaron aún más extrañas:**

— ¿Puede ser posible? - preguntó Hazel.

— Con Percy, todo es posible - contestaron Thalia y Nico.

…**el señor Brunner, que un minuto antes estaba fuera del museo, apareció en la galería y me lanzó un bolígrafo.**

**"¡Agárralo, Percy! —gritó."**

— ¿Un bolígrafo? - se burló Octavian, nadie le contestó.

**La señora Dodds se abalanzó sobre mí.**

**Con un gemido, la esquivé y sentí sus garras rasgar el aire junto a mi oreja. Atrapé el bolígrafo al vuelo y en ese momento se convirtió en una espada. Era la espada de bronce del señor Brunner, la que usaba el día de las competiciones.**

**La señora Dodds se volvió hacia mí con una mirada asesina.**

**Mis rodillas parecían de gelatina y las manos me temblaban tanto que casi se me cae la espada.**

— Cobarde - dijo Ares; y fue bañado por el océano Índico.

**"¡Muere, cariño! —rugió, y voló directamente hacia mí."**

**Me invadió el pánico e instintivamente blandí la espada.**

— ¿Eso es normal? - preguntó Reyna.

— Normal en Percy - habló Clarisse.

**La hoja de metal le dio en el hombro y atravesó su cuerpo como si estuviera relleno de aire. ¡Chsss! La señora Dodds explotó en una nube de polvo amarillo y se volatilizó en el acto, sin dejar nada aparte de un intenso olor a azufre, un alarido moribundo y un frío malvado alrededor, como si sus ojos encendidos siguieran observándome.**

Todos se estremecieron recordando la sensación del primer monstruo.

— Y aún quiere matarla por eso - trató de aligerar el ambiente Nico.

**Estaba solo. Y en mi mano sólo tenía un bolígrafo.**

— Aún le afecta la niebla - dijo Atenea.

**El señor Brunner había desaparecido. No había nadie excepto yo. Aún me temblaban las manos. Mi almuerzo debía de estar contaminado con hongos alucinógenos o algo así.**

— ¿Hongos alucinógenos? - preguntó Piper

— Solo a Percy se le ocurre. - dijo Will.

**¿Me lo había imaginado todo?**

**Regresé fuera.**

**Había empezado a lloviznar.**

**Grover seguía sentado junto a la fuente, con un mapa del museo extendido sobre su cabeza. Nancy Bobofit también estaba allí, aún empapada por su bañito en la fuente, cuchicheando con sus compinches. Cuando me vio, me dijo:**

**"Espero que la señora Kerr te haya dado unos buenos azotes en el trasero."**

— ¿Quién? - preguntó Poseidón.

**"¿Quién? —pregunté."**

Poseidón sonrió.

**"Nuestra profesora, lumbrera."**

**Parpadeé. No teníamos ninguna profesora que se llamara así. Le dije de qué estaba hablando, pero ella se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y darse la vuelta. Le pregunté a Grover por la señora Dodds.**

**"¿Quién? —preguntó, y como vaciló un instante y no me miró a los ojos, pensé que pretendía tomarme el pelo."**

— Chicos - dijo Hermes a sus hijos - Deben enseñar a Grover a mentir.

—**No es gracioso, tío —le dije—. Esto es grave.**

**Resonaron truenos sobre nuestras cabezas.**

**El señor Brunner seguía sentado bajo su sombrilla roja, leyendo su libro, como si no se hubiera movido. Me acerqué a él. Levantó la mirada, algo distraído.**

—**Ah, mi bolígrafo. Le agradecería, señor Jackson, que en el futuro trajera su propio utensilio de escritura.**

— ¡Eso si es saber mentir! - alagó Hermes.

**Se lo tendí. Ni siquiera había reparado en que seguía sosteniéndolo.**

**"Señor —dije—, ¿dónde está la señora Dodds?"**

**El me miró con aire inexpresivo.**

**"¿Quién?"**

**"La otra acompañante. La señora Dodds, la profesora de introducción al álgebra."**

**Frunció el entrecejo y se inclinó hacia delante, con gesto de ligera preocupación.**

**"Percy, no hay ninguna señora Dodds en esta excursión. Que yo sepa, jamás ha habido ninguna señora Dodds en la academia Yancy. ¿Te encuentras bien?"**

— Estoy tan orgulloso - Hermes se limpió una lágrima falsa.

— Fin del capítulo - habló Thalia - ¿Quién lee?

— Yo - se adelantó Grover - El capítulo se llama…


End file.
